borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:(360) Masher and other revolver trading
I have a great masher, but with only a two clip (dmg is 448x7). I have a pestilent defiler that is pretty desirable, but only does 600 damage. Does anyone have either... A: Any masher with: high damage, 6 clip (very important), and okay accuracy and fire rate? a scope would be nice. B: A pestilent defiler with a 6 clip (very important) and higher damage (like 7 or 8 hundred) and preferably a scope. If you have either of these that would be great. Note: You can substitute the defiler with any elemental revolver with the traits im looking for and has a high chance of elemental effect. I am also willing to duplicate tsunamis, aries, bessies, ogres, hellfires, strikers and various other guns. Just ask. Thank you. Chavezdudeguy 16:43, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Im fairly certain that after about 600 damage you cant get a higher damage pestilent defiler with more than a two shot magazine. It has something to do with the part combo. The only way to get a high power revolver like the ones you described is to have them modded. If thats OK then you should ask for modded guns with those specs.--Veggienater 18:16, August 5, 2010 (UTC) After playing with the gear calc i find you can get a defiler with around 760 damage legit with body 5, barrel 4, mag 4 and material 3 with 6 shots. This is about the max damage for a defiler with 6 shots anything more powerful will only have 2 shot from what i have been able to figure out. The best masher with 6 shots legit is an unforgiven with 340x7 damage, both were level 61. --Veggienater 19:06, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Okay thank you for the info. Do either of you have a masher with 340x7 and a 6 clip? Chavezdudeguy 21:33, August 5, 2010(UTC) Sorry, I dont anymore after i sold it because i found one similar to yours--Veggienater 22:06, August 5, 2010 (UTC) It's okay. And im starting to change my preferences a little. Do u guys have any mashers with scopes? Or any defilers with damage in the 1300s? im starting to not care about clip size haha. I have a defiler with a little above 1000 damage with scope and 2 shot clip. I have some scoped mashers but they are only around 300 damage and possibly 2 shot clip (cant remember right now). I also have a couple other random revolvers you might be interested in. If you want send me a friend invite GT Major Ihrektion 02:29, August 6, 2010 (UTC)Major Ihrektion I don't know whose the original poster since I didn't see a signature... *Lvl 47 Pestilent Defiler 1057/96.4/1.9 2rounds: 3.7 Zoom x4 Corrosive Damage *Lvl 61 Swift Masher 340x7/88.6/1.9 2rounds: +60% Reload Speed, +33% Fire Rate I have lower level Defiler's & Masher's around 600 damage with 6clips (Your better off using a 2round with higher damage just need a good critical hit and your set) *Gt: --Envy 360 06:32, August 8, 2010 (UTC) I am the original poster (Chavezdudeguy 16:43, August 9, 2010 (UTC)). I am interested in that defiler you have there Envy 360. I will message you. Chavezdudeguy 16:43, August 9, 2010 (UTC) I have an extra masher you might like. it is a Savage Equalizer with 386 x7 Damage, 81.9 Accuracy, and a Fire rate of 1.6. It also has +57% Reload Speed, +23 Ammo Regen and -19% Damage and 2 Round Clip. You will NEVER run out of Revolver Ammo with this, I tested the regen capabilities without my Gunslinger COM and the ammo regens to max before you can reload. I also have an Unforgiven Masher with 495 x7 Damage, 91.1 Accuracy, 1.0 Fire rate, +3% Damage, 3.8x Weapon Zoom and +200% Crit damage that I could Dupe for you. Let me know on my talk page if your interested. Desperado SMG (Talk) 23:55, January 26, 2011 (UTC)